The Adventures of Astrid: Teenage Slayer
by Albedo66
Summary: Based in part on the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer created by Joss Whedon, this tale envisions a teenage girl named Astrid and her role as the Slayer in Berk. Along with her friends Hiccup, Heather, and her watcher Gobber she will do the impossible...while going toe to toe with school beauty queen Ruffnut. Does Astrid have what it takes to be the Slayer? R&R and it has Hicccstrid.
1. Chapter 1 Enter the Slayer

The Adventures of Astrid

Teenage Slayer

A tale of Slayer proportions

**Authors note: **Welcome to my third Dragon tale, only this will be AU and focused on one of my favorite television shows, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The setting is Thor High, a typical high school set in the sunny side town of Berk where everything is normal…during the day. At night and on patrol is the Teenage Slayer Astrid, under the supervision of her Watcher Gobber she will face the perils of vampires and demons alike, while maintaining a normal existence in the school. Can Astrid keep it together or will her life crumble around her? Note; does not follow show exactly, but does have some parallels, hope you enjoy.

CH.1: Enter the Slayer

Astrid sat in the car of her mom's beat up car and looked out the window despairingly. "Mom, do I really have to go?"

Her mom wore a sympathetic smile and turned to face her, her eyes a deep shade of blue. "Astrid, I know it is difficult going to a new school after what happened to your other one, which I'm still not clear on the details about-."

"Well…when teens smoke things burn up, the gym naturally burnt up along with the school. It was a tragic loss, really, it was time to move on." Astrid actually missed her old school, but due to the vamp invasion she had little choice in the matter. People didn't need to know that vampires were real or there'd be mass chaos. Plus the Watchers would throw a fit if they saw it on the news.

"-Yes well, in any case you have to make the most of the situation. Try and make some new friends, how about him?" She pointed to a brown haired boy on a skateboard.

"Eww, really mom? That is a social disaster waiting to happen…it is just my first day here…you trying to get me trash canned?' Astrid heaved a sigh as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry hon, just, if anything goes wrong you have my number. We are in the same boat you know, I have a new hospital to work at, not exactly jumping through rings here. Plus since your father and I split…things have been difficult in terms of rent."

Astrid felt bad and went to close her door. "Alright mom…you have a good day and I'll do my best here. We'll reconvene at home at 3. Love ya." She hurried off and then skipped up the steps, oblivious to the skater looking her way.

Hiccup had been listening to his favorite band on the way to school, the thrashing dragons. It was this new rock band that had it all, soul and class. Seeing the blond girl though totally changed his world. Of course as he neared that infamous curb he flew from his board onto the grass.

"Hiccup you ok?' Heather made her way over and helped him up. Her hair was a light shade of red and hung before her face in bangs. Her voice was soft spoken and the way she looked at Hiccup said they had a history, well, a friendly one really.

"Yeah, did you see her, who is she?' Picking himself up he looked after her. He couldn't take his eyes off her even if she wasn't there anymore.

"Oh…that's Astrid Hofferson, she is new here. So Hiccup did you want to do something after school today?' She held her books close to her as she fought a blush.

"Huh, sorry Heather…I gotta go. Catch you in chem though." Hiccup hurried off more curious about this Astrid then before.

"Sure, rain check it is then." She began heading to class wondering herself about this Astrid.

In the distance hidden in the shade of the trees was a muscularly clad figure brooding in his overcoat. His weight was leaning against the tree and his eyes never left this Astrid. "So, Berk has a new Slayer huh?"

Astrid proceeded down the halls and looked at her schedule. Her mom and her had came by the day before to get it, just so she wasn't late on her first day. Bumping into someone she offered an apology, though before she could get it out she saw who she had bumped into.

"Excuse me…watch where you going ditz!" Ruffnut glowered at her. She simply could not handle girls who didn't look where they were going…in her halls.

"Is that so? Well…if you weren't so busy working on the ugly you'd have seen me." Astrid knew her mother told her to play nice, but girls like her really steamed her.

"Go ahead and hit me…you'll be expelled so fast you won't wrap that last year's cut around it." Ruffnut neared her and noticed she was the new girl. This was going to be an interesting school year.

"I really don't have time for this…do you know where the library is?' Astrid waited and could see the other students making their way to class. If she was late on her first day she'd have a total freak down, maybe give this girl a rough down.

"Follow the book lovers. Oh, and for future reference if you dare insult me in front of my friends again, I'll have you and your big feet plastered on the school's social blog." Ruffnut flipped her hair as she headed off with her girls chattering.

"Wow…you stood up to Ruffnut," Heather made her way over and smiled.

"No big, I know girls like her, once was…long story. Who are you?" Astrid turned to see the red head who was a tad shy and clearly into whatever Wicca was.

"I'm Heather…and you must be the new girl. The library is this way, you're going to have fun in it, Gobber is like the best." She motioned for her to follow.

"Alright, who can tell me which President of Berk first unified the land?" Gobber was in his late 30's and early 40's with a balding head and sharp intellectual eyes. He wore a long sleeve button up shirt over brown work pants. He had a little weight to him in his mid section but nothing popped out.

"That would be Bork," a student said in front.

"Very good, er, Tooth was it?" He adjusted his glasses as he looked at the student with jet black hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, and it is Toothless, well…my friends call me that, I go by Night Fury as well. Cause I operate well in the night and am a fury-."

"Yes, well, we don't need to know that now. Ah we have a new student, come in now and don't be shy. Miss Heather I shall be seeing you in here later then correct?"

"Oh right, chem, I got to go…see you Astrid." She hurried off down the hall.

"Hi everyone…I'm Astrid." She saw the guys looking her way and blushed. She wore a simple white short sleeve over a skirt with some legging. Her style choice was her own and taking her seat she smoothed her skirt.

"Now let us return to our lesson…Astrid here has much to keep up with." Gobber continued his lecture until class was over. The boys were crowding Astrid and he shooed them off as he shook his head. "Animals, the whole lot of them, depraved little mongrels if you ask me. You ok?"

"Yeah, peachy, never better. So…thanks for that…but I should probably get to my next class." She stood up but felt his strong hand on her arm. "Does this count as sexual harassment?"

"I know who you are Astrid Hofferson, I know you were assigned a Watcher and that you were responsible for the slaying of the Vampire King in your last school. The Watcher Council has assigned me to watch over you and help you out in your stay here."

"Have you been stalking me?" Astrid reached for his hand and began to bend it backwards. "Plenty of offense…but men your age are creepy."

"What, I am not hitting on you, now will you take a seat please?" He let out a sigh and held his hand. "It would appear you still have that Slayer strength of yours, though you might want to tone it down a bit while here. No one must know what you are…lest you want Vampires knowing you go here and endanger your friends."

"I don't really have any friends," Astrid said running her hand through her hair.

"Hmm, well what about Heather? She is friends with Hiccup and they are in here quite often." That gave him an idea, his eyes lit up as he walked over to her. "Tell you what, why don't you come in here during lunch, I am sure they would enjoy the company."

"I am trying to fit in…and you want me to spend time in this dusty place? No offense Gobber, but, you might want to consider socializing outside of here and hanging with high school kids-."

"Don't make me play the Watcher card, now I want you here at lunch. It will do you good to hang with those not in your former clique. You don't want to hang around with Ruffnut do you?" He walked to his desk feeling the matter closed.

Astrid rolled her eyes as she collected her things. So much for her first day being good. Not only had she made enemies with the head female dog of the school, but she had also affiliated herself with the library rejects. Oh and there was also the part of her having a new Watcher, what could possibly go wrong?

**Authors note: **I originally meant for this to be a parody but then found the story had some potential of its own. While yes it draws comparisons to Buffy it will also go in a completely different direction, while maintaining some of the core qualities of the characters. I always imagined the movie as a relationship between Xander and Buffy, so, with Hiccup and Astrid it will sort of be like that, hopefully you saw which parts they all played. Anyway let me know what you think as I get this story up and running.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting of four

CH.2: Meeting of four

Astrid delayed the inevitable as long as she could, but, there was only so long a teacher could hold her after till lunch. Walking through the halls she thought she saw a pale looking guy who seemed awfully suspicious, though every time she looked he crashed into the lockers then shoved someone aside as he ran off. It was a rather strange occurrence but once she felt better kept to herself.

"Is she here yet?' Hiccup asked. He was growing nervous waiting. "How is my hair Heather?"

"Your hair is fine, it actually has a sort of cute twist at the top like remember when we were young and-."

"Sorry I'm late…forgot where the library was." Astrid stood in the threshold and looked over the group gathered. On one end it was skater boy with geek written all over him, then there was Heather the Wicca fanatic, and of course pervy know it all Watcher creep. Yep, this was her clique alright.

"Yes well…I am sure Heather and Hiccup can help you find this place from now on. Look Astrid, it is vital you don't follow your old patterns, you must adapt and make good use of the new. Now since we are all here let us discuss the latest book assigned-."

"Whoa, sorry, must've lost something in translation, thought this was lunch?" She shook her head sending her blond bangs into her eyes. "No offense Watcher-."

"Watcher…what do you watch Gobber? Is it Nicky, you know that pretty history teacher? You should make a move on her man, if I were any older-."

"And thank goodness you are not, now really, my love life is not what we are discussing. Now Astrid, you shouldn't-."

"Gobber you have a crush on her don't you? Is that what you meant by love life?" Heather brought her legs up as she heaved a sigh. "I wish the guy I was into would notice me."

Gobber ran a hand over his face and sank into his chair in defeat. "You are missing the purpose of this, oh why bother, go on talking about your teenage life."

"So Heather, who is this guy who won't notice you? Is he someone close? Your not into Night Fury are you, that guy is such a show off. Man something about him just gets under my skin."

"It's…well…I-I have to use the rest room." She got up and nearly knocked her chair over as she raced for the bathroom.

"Hmm, maybe it is that guy with that monstrous nightmare like behavior, guy is a hot head if you ask me." Hiccup noted. Seeing Astrid there alone he stood up and sat in the chair vacated. "So Astrid, seeing anyone?"

"I kind of have a no geek policy, no offense." Astrid turned away and then saw him scooting closer. "Look, you're a nice guy and all, but you're just not my type."

"Oh c'mon, that is labeling, and geek is…well…so past tense. I would like to think of myself as being verbal in all cliques. C'mon, have you got any better offers?" Hiccup leaned forward.

Heather peaked out of the restroom as she watched Hiccup flirting with Astrid. A part of her was jealous…another part of her was sad. She had liked Hiccup for years, ever since his birthday party…but he never saw her as anything but a friend. She didn't have looks like most of the pretty girls and she spent a lot of her time reading Wicca books, most of which she doubted she could ever do. All in all she could not compete with that.

"She might…given the chance to breathe." Standing in the doorway but not quite stepping foot in was a brooding pale boy who seemed to look dead for the most part.

"And who are you?" Hiccup ventured, stepping forth he saw the guy looking right at him…without really looking at him.

"I am someone you don't want to mess with. I need a word with the Slayer, it is urgent." He addressed Gobber.

"No, I will not have her going out…not until she is ready. She still needs training; proper training and hanging around with your kind won't do her any good." Gobber was infuriated and seeing him not moving from the door gave him reason to celebrate.

"Slayer, what is a Slayer?' Hiccup looked confused and held up his hand. "Hello, is anyone as confused as I am right now?"

"I am the Slayer." Astrid said, her cool even eyes meeting the stares she got from Hiccup and of Heather coming back from a long bathroom break…or spying more like it. "I was the cause of my former school getting burnt and hardly recognizable. I slay the undead, vampires; it is my calling, my destiny."

"So wait…you kill things? How cool is that, I mean, it is like you are a super hero or something." Hiccup smiled in excitement.

"Yes, well, now that the cat is out of the bag…you two must not tell Astrid's secret to anyone. She is still rusty, not yet fully prepared for what lies in Berk. I want you two to be with her, look out for her and keep her on the straight and narrow while in school. At night I shall be her teacher, instructing her until she can do it on her own."

"You don't think I can handle it?" Astrid didn't for once let it slip past her she wasn't ready, but, he was supposed to believe in her…or at least that is what she gathered from the whole Watcher thing.

"It isn't that Astrid, just, what you are dealing with in Berk isn't what you dealt with where you come from is all. Don't take it the wrong way-."

"I read you loud and clear, Astrid is blond and doesn't follow will break a nail if she so much as encounters a vamp. I'll show you that you are wrong…come on…what is your name?"

"Snotlout," he said as he looked at her with his dark mysterious eyes. A small smile played on his lips though it disappeared shortly.

"Right, well, I am going out with Snotlout. Any objections, no, good." She collected her things and proceeded out the door. Moving past him she could feel the cold of his skin but she tried to think past it.

"I seem to have upset her…it was not my intention to. Hiccup, you and Heather will go and follow her; I don't rightly trust that vampire with her alone. Something tells me if they were to be together the real monster would be unleashed and she'd only end up getting hurt."

"Yeah…I don't like the looks of the guy myself. He reminds me of all the jocks who get the girl, man that ticks me off. Sure I fall behind in P.E. and yeah my hobbies are a little more comic books then lifting weights, but I got heart man." Hiccup pounded his chest.

"What about class? I mean yeah Astrid needs our help…but it's History with Nicky-."

"I-I will go and talk to Nicky about your absence, now go." He waved them off and took a breath. He used to be quite smooth with the ladies in his younger days, but now, well…he seemed to be collecting dust like the books. Hearing the bell ring he hurried.

* * *

Snotlout led the way through the tunnels of the sewer and kept to himself. His broad shoulders were pushed forward and his hands were stuffed into his huge overcoat.

"You don't talk much do you?" She asked fingering the stake she had brought with her. It wasn't like she pulled it out of thin air when needed; it had to be on her person and all.

"I'm kind of focused right now. Berk is in trouble; in fact a vampire has arisen of late that could spell doom if he gets what he is after. It is important that you as the Slayer take care of him, though first we need information." He stopped suddenly and saw movement up ahead.

"A vamp nest, cool, let me show you how it is done." Astrid ducked past him and saw the vamps feeding off fresh victims. The sight was gross and made her want to puke, but as the Slayer she had a job to do. "Hey there…why don't you pick on someone who can fight back!"

"Another meal…and this one talks back…get her!" The vamps rushed at her but found looks could be deceiving. The one that spoke watched as she staked the rushing vamp in front then spin kicked the other into the wall then staked him as well. In a flurry of motion she parried under intense blows from the heavier one and flipped him over bringing the stake down in a spin.

"Seems you aren't out of practice," Snotlout observed.

"I'm just getting warmed up…feel free to join in when you want." Astrid got knocked back as a vamp dropped from above. She could taste her own blood and as the vamp swung at her face she caught his arm then bent it back. The vamp howled in pain and as she shoved his face into the wall she staked him with little mercy.

Snotlout fought the urge to get close to her as she bled. Being a vamp made things that much harder to control his…natural instincts. Instead he opted to move towards the last remaining vamp and hold him against the wall. "Start talking…what do you know about the Master?"

"Ok…ok, the Master is the all-powerful, the ancient of our kind. He is planning something big, something that will unleash all our brethren back into this world and claim it as our own. I am not sure what it is though…but it has got us all excited and tearing up Berk as we see fit."

"Maybe we should pay this Master a visit," Astrid said cracking her knuckles. That is when she noticed she broke a nail. "Oh darn, I was just joking."

"I should kill you right here, right now, but instead I will let you be the messenger boy. Tell the Master the Slayer has returned…and he'd better send more than some cronies next time to deal with her." Snotlout shoved him into the wall roughly then let him go.

"Uh thanks…but was that really necessary? I mean yeah I kicked butt, and broke a nail, but do you really think I am ready for their best and brightest?" She wasn't even sure she could do it now that she had dealt with it first-hand.

Snotlout moved towards her and lifted her chin up, his face close to hers. "You are the Slayer Astrid; you can handle what the Master throws at you. I…uh…need to go." He could smell the blood wafting into his nostrils causing his vampiric needs to arise.

"Yeah…I think you'd better bud." Hiccup walked over to them and stood before Astrid. "Hey you ok, you're bleeding…did he do this?"

"I was just leaving." Snotlout disappeared into the shadows and wore a smirk. Astrid the Slayer had a nice ring to it.

"Astrid thank goodness you are alright. We were worried, well mostly Hiccup who wouldn't' stop talking about you, but I worried some." She looked over at Hiccup and saw how he looked at Astrid, how he had stood before a vamp. Would he have done the same for her?

"I am fine guys, really. Turns out I still know how to slay, however Gobber may be right about me needing training. And I am touched he had you guys spy on me as well. Let's head back before we miss even more class periods, I mean if we don't show to class how will we ever graduate?" She laughed.

"So Astrid…what are your plans for the rest of the school year?" Hiccup asked as he walked by her.

"Honestly…survive and hope to see summer vacation," she smiled and looked ahead as the tunnel ended and light filled it.

**Authors note: **Astrid still has a ways to go but with her new friends by her side and the mysterious Snotlout in her life maybe things will be ok. However her journey has just begun, catch you on the flip side.


	3. Chapter 3 Home life

CH.3: Home life

School ended for the day and Astrid found herself anxious to get home. Her body was weary and going to the curb she was actually happy to see her mom. Opening the car door she slid in and set her bag on the floor. "I am so happy the school day is over."

"Well hi to you too, and yeah…but tomorrow is a new day." She chuckled as she pulled out and drove them home. Looking over she nearly had a heart attack. "Astrid…what happened to your face?"

"Hmm, oh, um…things got physical between me and a classmate. Don't worry, it was all ok." She pulled down the mirror and saw her face was slightly bruised. She probably should've taken Heather's advice to clean up prior to going home.

"Astrid it is just your first day, you shouldn't be picking fights with classmates. Am I going to be called into the Principal's office over this?' She asked turning onto their street.

"No mom, everything is ok." Astrid reassured her. Sinking into her seat she saw their house up ahead and unbuckled as she stepped out.

"Did you at least make some new friends?' Her mother asked. She was concerned about her daughter, after all since moving here she hadn't really socialized a lot. Last thing she wanted was for her daughter to be alone and secluded.

"Actually…yeah I did. This one guy is kind of a dork but sweet, he seems to have a thing for me. Then there is this girl, kind of shy but wicked cool in her own sense, actually has a thing for the guy who has a thing for me. There is this teacher/librarian who I suppose for someone his age is alright. Then there is this dangerous looking guy who has cold skin…but kind of hot, though I am not sure about him."

Setting her bag down she nodded her head as her daughter told her about these…interesting friends. "Well…I am glad to see you settling in nicely, though this hot guy probably should stay away from him. Call it motherly intuition but something about him seems off."

"Relax mom…I don't see much happening between us. I'm going to go take a shower now, be down in a few to hear about your day." Ascending the stairs she walked into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes. Walking into the shower she ran her hands over her body as the water poured down over her.

The days' events kept playing through her head as the warm water clung to her matting her hair down over her eyes. Each movement of her hand brought up the images of the vampires as they beat her body amdist her stake flying into their chests. Her face was already healing and bumps and cuts were disappearing like an illusion of some sort. It still took getting used to, the healing powers of the Slayer, plus any hospital visit would likely have her subjected to tests to see how she healed faster then most patients. If her mom found out…she'd flip.

Running the loofa along her body she closed her eyes and suddenly she saw the kid Hiccup. There was something about him, the way he looked at her…it wasn't like the other boys there. True he was a geek, but, a lot of what Gobber said and even her mom made her feel awful for how she had treated him. "I'll make it up to him next time I see him…for now…I think I'll try and fantasize about someone else. A girl needs her fantasy while showering." Steam filled the room and she sank into the bliss.

* * *

Hiccup and Heather were walking home together cause their houses weren't too far apart. The two had been discussing the latest movie that came out and the plot failures. "How do you like that, a predictable plot of having the guy and his best friend end up together. Isn't that too obvious?"

"I don't know, I found it kind of romantic. I didn't like the part where the aliens showed up and then were like 'we're going to take over' but they never really gave time for character development, it was all destruction and chaos and maybe more time could've been put into the Aliens."

"Heather, it is an action movie, if they wanted to focus on stuff like that they would lose half the audience." Hiccup laughed and then got off his board, his mouth working out something he'd been meaning to say. "What do you think of Astrid?"

"Well…she seems nice…though a part of her reminds me of Ruffnut. I mean, did you see how she called you a geek? Your more then a geek, you are sweet and funny and…"

"Astrid seemed sorry about it though…and…I think I have a shot with her. I just got to ease up on the whole flirting and just be her friend. Thanks Heather for the talk, I got to go now, tonight is Spaghetti." He skated off and smiled as the wind blew in his face.

"Right…I will see you tomorrow…bye." Heather heaved a sigh watching him roll off. Ever since Astrid came to the school it was all about her, she was like a ghost there. Hiccup was obsessed with Astrid, where did that leave her? Nowhere, that is where, and it ate at her. The walk to her house was filled with her self-doubts and her head was bowed.

"Heather how long does it take to get from school to home?" Her mother asked. She was a religious woman and ran much of Berk's religious events and activities. Her hair was strawberry blond and her eyes were hard on the blue. She was strict but efficient believing that true parenting stemmed from religious guidance and keeping monitored track of her child's activities.

"I was walking with Hiccup…I'm sorry," Heather headed to her room hearing her mother's voice after her.

"Remember that you must keep your grades up and attend choir regularly. Also read the good book once a day, it will help keep you guided in these troubled times."

Heather plopped down on her bed and cried into her pillow. Not only did Hiccup not notice her, but, she also had a mother bent on running her ragged. She was already an exemplary student, why, cause she didn't have much of a social life and all. Boys didn't pay her much attention and girls like Ruffnut made it known she had a figure meant to be alone for the rest of her life. The only solace she ever got was from going to the library or reading her Wicca books and practicing magic, albeit still a bit screwy on some of the spells.

"Things are only going to get better," she told herself, her head lifted slightly revealing her puffy eyes. "Just got to hang in there…yeah…Hiccup will surely see how sweet and attractive and funny I am, then all will be great." Reaching for her book she began to study some spells, ooh, fire looked interesting.

* * *

Hiccup sat in the basement of his parent's house as he flipped through the latest addition of the Dragon Tamer, a tale of a boy who trained a dragon and had a hot girlfriend. That would be him someday, well, maybe sooner. Hearing the stairs creak he looked up to see his father.

"Hiccup…don't you have anything better to do then reading those comics?" Stoik was a big man with a red beard and sharp eyes. He worked in construction as the foreman and had a lot of responsibilities to look out for. His arms were strong and atop his head was an orange hat.

"Dad, I'll have you know these comics keep me sane. You don't know how much high school has changed since you went there. For starters…the lockers have become cozier inside; at times I think I'm about to fall asleep or get claustrophobic. There is also the girls, they are way hotter and this one I'm into…I think she'll come around sometime soon."

"Hiccup…girls don't like…readers. You need to set obtainable goals, like trying out for a sport or lifting some weights. Have you thought about maybe getting a job-?"

"Dad, whoa, a little early to be getting a job don't you think? I mean yes a job could supply me with some self-worth and possibly some spending money, but, I just want to enjoy the whole school experience before it ends. They say once high school ends…everything ends."

Stoik gave him a dead pan look. "Son, I am an example of what happens after school ends, trust me…it gets better. If you won't get a job…how about a license?"

"I'll get around to it, trust me, I got a plan. First and foremost is get the girl of my dreams, shouldn't be too hard, all I have to do is compete with stone cold killer and I should be good, lest he sucks me dry, thanks for the talk dad." Hiccup smiled at him.

"Yes, well, think about what I said. You know a girl fancies a guy who has his own set of wheels." Stoik heaved a sigh heading back upstairs.

"Uh dad…wait up!" He was actually hungry and headed up stairs.

* * *

"It was very kind of you to invite me over Nicky," Gobber noted as he sat on her couch near the fireplace. Soft music played in the background.

"It was no problem Gobber, I was happy to have you over. In fact, I've been meaning to invite you over for some time. More wine?' She walked over in a skin tight dress showing her curves and noticeable cleavage.

"Uh…I'm good. So about the kids…thanks for being understanding regarding their…absentness. I assure you it won't happen again." He sipped more of his wine as he looked at her. He didn't know why but he was sweating more than usual.

"Gobber kids will be kids, so what if they miss one class, I trust your judgment." She took a seat by him and sipped at her wine, though her lips never made contact with the wine itself.

"You know…I am feeling…a little dizzy…" Gobber suddenly lost consciousness as he hit the floor.

"Sorry to hear that…I was having such a magical evening." Her eyes glowed as a wicked smile played over her features, her tail showing briefly from behind.


	4. Chapter 4 Wicca awakened

CH.4: Wicca awakened

The next day the trio arrived at the library to find Gobber not there. It seemed rather quiet and after sitting for a bit they all exchanged glances of worry. Astrid was the first to suspect something wrong as she walked into the backroom. "Huh…that is odd…what is this?"

"I never knew there was a room like this here," Hiccup noted as he stood there just as easily puzzled.

"This must be where Gobber intended to train you. I guess since you put off training to go with the vampire he didn't think to bring it up…or get around to it. I sure hope he is alright." Heather liked Gobber, unlike the other teachers in the school he appreciated her talent for learning, especially her Wicca hobby.

"Does anyone know where he went to after I left?" Astrid felt the guilt eat away at her for pushing away the very person trying to help her.

"I believe he said something about Nicky, our history teacher." Hiccup queried, though it was a bit fuzzy.

"Alright, let's go check her room for clues." Astrid led the way and then bumped into someone again. "Oh no…it's you."

"Astrid…where are those glasses you should've had by now? I mean seriously, the blind leading the blind." She laughed and her friends did as well.

"Ruffnut I don't have time for this now," Astrid rolled her eyes and headed the opposite way.

"What is the rush…going to make up for yesterday's test?" Ruffnut smiled seeing the trio freeze.

"Wait…there was a test…and we missed it? I usually sleep through those, er; I mean try my hardest all the way." Hiccup laughed nervously.

"Oh no, if that shows up on my report card…my mom will flip." Heather grew nervous picturing her mom's reaction.

"Relax…Ruffnut is just messing with you…right?' Astrid took a step towards her and saw the beauty queen sneer. "You know a sneer is quite ugly-."

"Yeah, same could be said with your outfit. I mean a blouse over a skirt…who are you trying to impress, the dork squad? Then again they would be that desperate." Ruffnut laughed some more and began to leave.

"Don't listen to her…she doesn't know what she is talking about. We need answers and still no where near finding out where Gobber is." Astrid tried to keep them together and once in Nicky's class they found her not there.

"Huh…no class today, score." Hiccup held up his hand for a high five but the girls seemed invested in the whole clue searching. "Oh right, well, this shouldn't be too hard then. I mean, a hot teacher like Nicky must leave all of her male suitor's names lying about this place."

"Hmm…anyone know how to use a computer?' Astrid sat at the desk but saw the computer was locked.

"I dabble…shouldn't take too long." Heather slid into the vacated seat and began to let her fingers fly across the keyboard. Soon they were in and she was looking through private files.

"Wow Heather…didn't know you had hacking as a list of skills," Astrid smiled.

"Well…it isn't really a skill I want to boast about…especially in a school that frowns upon changing other's grades…not that I have done that." She found what she was looking for and enlarging it she found an address. "Here we go…this is probably where she took Gobber."

"Man, never knew Gobber had it in him, he is sly for one his age." Hiccup grinned and then caught the looks of Astrid and Heather. "What, it's a compliment, never mind I assume you have a plan Astrid?"

"Yeah…but it will mean missing out on class again," she noted.

"I'm sure we'll make it up, we look like teens therefore they can't get rid of us. Graduation here we come." Hiccup moved off to the door eager to get this rescue operation under way.

* * *

Gobber began to wake and noticed where he was. "Oh dear…it would appear I am in yet again another predicament of sorts of some doubt I am to blame."

"Gobber…I am glad you are awake," Nicky remarked, her voice closely resembling a hiss.

"Oh good god…is that really what you look like, not that I am judging." He saw her for what she really was now, a hideous reptilian female who preyed on handsome men and sucked them dry of their soul and everything else, quite a horrid process really.

"I knew that if I waited you would come to me, I did see how you looked at me and all. Mmm…I can just smell your soul yearning to be released." She drew near and led her tongue along his face.

"Yes, well, I'd rather keep my soul inside if that isn't too much to ask. I respected you Nicky, you gave these students hope in the education system without falling prey to the lurid entertainment that called them away from their studies. Were you always-?"

"Actually, my students respected me to a point. I grew wary of them, knowing it was only a matter of time till they turned on me. I remember while in your library coming across a book of witchcraft, naturally it caught my eye. I became something more then what I was…and I grew stronger, fed on their energy and tamed the wild beasts within."

"You…I can't believe it…and here I thought the school system would prevail." He looked at her as she walked off and struggled against his chains. "Once you suck me dry…then what?"

"I'll go after those teens in you library, I mean, no one will miss them after all. They are misfits, outcasts, put on this earth to be stepped on-."

"You are wrong…they are much more than that. I look at them…like I would my own children if I had any, came close a few times, though we had different interests. You and the school may see them as fresh meat to do as you please…but…they hold a special place in my heart…and they will show the school and world what they are truly capable of."

"You know, instead of wait till later, why don't I have you now?" She began an enchantment as she began the extraction spell.

"Hey teach…sorry I missed out on your lesson, guess I had too much of a soul!" Astrid launched a flying kick into her and sent her flying across the room. "Go help Gobber Hiccup, Heather…try and find a spell to help me rid this world of her ugly nature."

"Astrid I've only read the books…I can't-." She looked down feeling helpless.

Astrid walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Heather, I know you can do this. You showed me you're amazing at computers, and for what it is worth I am sorry how I acted when we first met, I wasn't really thinking, well kind of was, but you know what I mean. I need you."

Nicky came back and sent a spell at Astrid sending her crashing into the wall. "Your words are wasted on her, a witch; ha…she is nothing but fodder to the school hierarchical system."

"Don't listen to her Heather…though you might want to hurry with that spell." Picking herself up she launched herself at Nicky again sending kicks and punches at her.

"Right…easy squeezy…no problem." Finding a place not in the wake of fighting she crossed her legs and flipped through the pages of her spell book. It took her a bit, she just hoped Astrid could hold till then.

"So, did anything happen between you two?' Hiccup asked as he began to help Gobber down.

"Well…no, we had some wine…and I woke up here." He got down and rubbed his wrists.

"I see, she is a smooth operator, getting you all chained up. I guess I should've paid more attention in her class." He grinned then headed over to Heather. "How goes the spell casting?"

"I don't know…I've only levitated a pencil and made a few light bulbs light up, nothing big like this." She heaved a sigh wondering if she really would be any help.

"Listen Heather, a witch's true power lies in her self-confidence, any witch who doesn't believe in her power is sure to fail. Do you know what all the real powerful witches have in common?"

"Pointy hat," Hiccup noted.

"Well no," Gobber shook his head.

"Brooms, so they can clean and ride them," Hiccup smiled.

Gobber shook his head. "Must we really stick with clichés?"

"They all started out not believing in themselves," Heather provided.

"Yes, and they also dealt with people who did not believe in them, doubted they would ever be or attain true self-worth. Your friend needs you and believes in you, we all do, now show the world what a true wicca can do."

Astrid ducked as she delivered a round house kick and sent the witch into the wall. Bringing out her stake she realized this weapon wouldn't do. "Oh great, must've left all my shiny weapons in my other clothes."

"I will have your soul Slayer!" Nicky gripped her throat as she began speaking in latin, her mouth opening wider as an evil aura surrounded her.

Astrid could feel her body growing lighter and all her will to fight was fleeing. "This is not good…I don't feel so good…"

Hiccup looked around and grinned. "Well, it was nice knowing you everyone, and Gobber, but now my true calling has arrived, rather late then never I always say, or should." Hiccup raced forward and threw himself in front of Astrid as his soul flew out of him.

"Hiccup!" Astrid felt her feet hit the floor and she caught him as he fell limp in her arms.

"Oh no…Hiccup!" Heather found what she was looking for and she began to chant. In a sense all spells were just well written poetry basically:

Goddess Thespia

Hear my plea

Return my friends soul

Back to me

Rid thee of this demon

Set her loose

Take her to where

She is…kapoot

"Was that really part of the spell?' Gobber inquired as he looked down at the text.

"Sort of…I kind of ran out of rhymes at the end." Heather looked over and just then Nicky began to disappear; her body was being devoured from within as all the souls she had devoured were set free, her body losing all the loveliness that once was. When it was over she was nothing but dry bones.

Astrid cradled Hiccup's head in her arms as she looked down at him. "Hiccup…I didn't mean for this, any of this to happen. Why did you save me? I've been so mean…if only I could see your smiling face again…"

Hiccup stirred and slowly as his eyes opened he noticed her crying. "Hey there, is the beautiful Slayer crying over little old me?"

"Hiccup your alive?" Astrid had trouble digesting this and yet at the same time she was overwhelmed.

"Hmm, heart racing, comic books memorized, yep looks like it. Hey…you got a little something…" He reached up to wipe away her tear.

Astrid didn't know what came over her then but suddenly she found herself kissing Hiccup. The kiss was deep and only breaking for breath did her eyes enlarge.

In the remains of the home all were silent. Hiccup was having trouble formulating how this came to be, and if it were possible to mimic it. Gobber was realizing the date he had been on in quite sometime turned out to be a disaster, and kids snogging just seemed off putting somehow. Astrid was realizing she had just kissed someone she had only known shortly and wasn't her usual type. Of course the biggest one impacted was Heather who looked stunned and heart, a little of both really. Their lives as they knew it…had just become that much more difficult.


	5. Chapter 5 Things change

CH.5: Things change

The school year was progressing nicely, well, ok that was a lie. Turns out the core four had drifted apart somewhat after the event that transpired in Nicky's home. Her death was ruled homicidal and no one was taken in for questioning as to what they were doing there when the Police came. Gobber was a little shaken by the incident and took some leave from his library duties, though he returned some way into the semester after hearing the person running the library had reorganized everything.

Heather had been shaken by seeing her crush and best friend being kissed by the Slayer, her new friend in all things considered. She had started dating a bass player named Ruffnut in a band called 'Dragons stole my babies'. Of course her feelings for him just weren't the same as how she had felt about Hiccup and they broke up later after she found out he was into someone else. Giving up on guys she focused her sole effort on perfecting her witchcraft…that and her studies.

Hiccup found himself confused by the kiss. While he had welcomed it and reveled in their joined lips, he also was curious if she felt something or just kissed him cause he was dieing. Turns out though she was avoiding him…and hanging out with Snotlout, the vampire who nearly got a fistful of his…fist. He tried making her jealous by being with Ruffnut, but she seemed to not notice, or if she did she hid it well. Of course she was overly demanding and he had an incident at one point of being spotted in close vicinity of Heather so jealousy ensued and luckily things never got serious with Ruffnut.

* * *

Astrid settled into school life well…though absent of the friends she had wronged in some way. It seemed their group was formed tightly on factors that nothing ever revolve remotely on romantic feelings for the other, out in the open and all. She couldn't shake what happened between her and Hiccup and even while patrolling all she thought about was him. Snotlout was becoming part of her life more and she didn't know what to make of his intentions, after all, he was a vampire and she was the Slayer.

Walking in the halls she looked up to see her three friends. Each one was looking the other way and she felt someone had to say something. "So…Gobber, glad to see you in the library again, was kind of missing your alphabetical order to things."

"Well…glad someone appreciates the work I put into it." He smiled and placed his hands in his pant pockets.

"Did anyone catch that movie on yesterday? It was about this boy and his dragon, I hear they are making a sequel to it and all, movie reviewers say it is supposed to be bigger then the first. Honestly I don't know much about it, I mean, why does there have to be a sequel?" Hiccup noted.

"Sequels serve as a continuation of that character's story, without a sequel there can be no more adventures. I like to think the characters get better evolved and all." Heather grinned.

"Guys, I miss you. I mean…are we really going to let one incident tear us apart? Being the Slayer is no easy gig…and you mean the world to me, though I don't say it as much as I should. The school year will be over soon…and I want my memories of this place to be solid…not broken." I already got that from my parent's marriage, she wanted to say.

"Astrid is right…how about we all go to Gobber's library and celebrate with some pizza?" He was excited at this.

"Yes, well, I'd rather we eat something less grease infested and possibly something that wouldn't get on my books." Gobber said as they began walking.

Hiccup pulled back as Heather and Gobber discussed her Wicca training. "So Astrid…still thinking about that kiss?"

Astrid hid her blush seeing him so close to her. "Um…not really no, I mean…it was just one kiss. Why, do you think of it?"

Hiccup coughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well…no, I mean one kiss; need further evidence for it to mean something."

"Yeah…I think, anyway we probably should catch up with Heather and Gobber. It was nice talking to you though…" Astrid smiled politely as they continued in silence. It was hard keeping her focus when her heart was racing at just the close vicinity they had shared. Did she really have feelings for him?

* * *

It was around lunch when the gang returned to the library. They were all seated where they usually were, though it was clear they had all undergone some…changes. For starter Snotlout had become part of the group, his stoic like presence noted as he hung around Astrid. Tuffnut had joined simply because his bass playing annoyed Gobber.

"Tuffnut would you stop that infernal racket," Gobber held his ears as he tried to focus on the meeting.

"Huh…you want me to continue playing, alright." He began to strum faster as the tempo built up.

"What you ever saw in him I will never know," Gobber spoke side long to Heather as he placed two books at his ears.

Heather nodded her head at that. Of course she knew the reason why, after all, when the boy you liked didn't return your affection you naturally moved on to someone who did. Tuffnut had noticed her, and he made her feel special. He made her forget she ever felt the way she had about Hiccup…even if it was for a little while.

"Astrid, the Master is still out there, we need to stop him." Snotlout said, his calm momentarily breaking at the urgency of the matter at hand.

"You told me the Master is strong, I get that, but if he were really that strong…don't you think he would find me instead of his cronies?" It was like he was a broken record or something. Honestly didn't he have anything else to talk about? Why was it all gloom and doom with this guy?

"The Master dates back centuries, he is one of the most powerful vampire there is or ever was. He grows stronger by the day and on the blood moon rise he shall be at his full strength, something we can't allow to happen." Gobber had lowered one of the books he held as he read from the ancient text.

"That is only a few days from now," Heather noted, "we won't be ready by then. I mean, Astrid will be, but the rest of us aren't good to Astrid if the Master decides to show-."

"Relax Heather, you took care of Nicky with that spell of yours, you are more then ready. Plus, I have faith in you to look after my back, all of you in fact." Astrid smiled at everyone then as she met Hiccup's face the two looked away; each blushing.

"I believe I know where the Master is hiding, though if he gets wind of us anywhere near and he might decide to flee. I think Astrid and I should go alone…two is least likely to draw his attention." Snotlout ventured.

"No way…am not letting you and Astrid go it alone, I'm coming too." Hiccup volunteered. He was dead serious on this, and as it so happened…he had already died once.

"Hiccup it is too dangerous," Astrid implored, "you're of much more use here with Gobber and Heather-."

"Right, having me do research, have you seen my last novel analysis? Look I think it is better if there is three, besides, it isn't like you have feelings for the guy or anything right?" Hiccup leaned in to her letting his words play over her.

Astrid felt her cheeks flush and she looked over at Snotlout who was staring right back at her. His sunny disposition always lacking but the full intensity of his eyes shined through her like a light in darkness. It made her heart flutter and she felt like a school girl, well, she kind of was, well it was hard to think right now.

"I would prefer he did not accompany us, but, it is your call Astrid. You are the Slayer and far be it for me to tell your human friend to stay behind." Snotlout hid his annoyance well, though underneath he simply detested him.

"You see…I can go. Now don't hurt your heads any with the studying. And Tuffnut…keep on playing dude." Hiccup got his things and followed a reluctant Snotlout out.

"Cool, so I can play more, alright." Tuffnut began to jam more on his bass and rocked his head back and forth to the beat. While he knew he came off as a nuisance he also felt great to be accepted into the group. His relationship with Heather was short, but, he would always treasure the moments they shared together.

"Be careful," Heather told her friends. The three of them hugged before Hiccup and Astrid set out. She felt kind of left out, but, she figured Gobber would need help and this could give her time to work more on her Wicca magic. She wondered though why Snotlout was in such a rush to seek out the Master, it ate away at her till she buried herself in a book.

**Authors note: **Something is up with Snotlout, why does he want Astrid to see the Master so badly? Hiccup doesn't trust Snotlout with Astrid, is it his instincts or something deeper? In the next chapter we meet the Master and get a glimpse of the dark side. See you there.


	6. Chapter 6 The Master's Plan

CH.6: The Master's Plan

Drago sat in a mighty chair overlooking his subjects. All these vampires assembled, willing to obey his every command, it was rich and ripe, perfect for a Vampire such as himself. His coat hung loosely over his muscular body and his eyes were beady but alert. Seeing his vampires yearning, thirsting for their time above made him aware of their predicament. Trapped down here all because of that blasted sun…and this Slayer he heard so much about. Her power was one to rival his own…and he could not have her spoiling his rise to power…again.

"Something eating at you?' A figure stood in the corner lighting a cigarette and blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Dagur, how long do you intend on standing there?" Drago said, his voice deep and calculating as he ran his hands along his staff.

"Oh, a bit while longer, just seeing you stir gets me a rise. I mean, you, the almighty Master, afraid of a little Slayer and her friends. Gets you thinking, you know, about the order of things." He lowered his cigarette and stomped it out.

"Dagur, you are quite the wild card aren't you? Why don't you help me out, maybe in return I can make life for you…a little easier." Drago knew that Dagur could stir up some mighty trouble, most of it making staying in one place quite difficult.

"I am listening," Dagur folded his arms across his chest looking at the leader. The vamps seemed to stir at his disrespect but he didn't give a bleedin care what they thought or saw.

"I need you to make sure a group of humans are gathered in the Great Hall, the pub where all the youth congregate. In just a few days the blood moon shall appear and all shall come to fruition, I shall arise once again to take as I see fit. This is vital, for their blood shall heed me in my conquest. Fail-."

"Yeah yeah…don't get your knickers in a twist, I will get it done, and you rightly owe me when I come and collect. I don't want you to leave me high and dry, Master." Dagur disliked working for higher up beings; they tended to back out once deals were carried out.

"You will get what is coming to you Dagur. Now leave…I have other matters to attend to, one of my own shall be arriving soon with a gift." The Master waved him off and seeing him leave made him quite happy. Dagur could be trusted, but, once he had done what was intended of him he would get rid of him himself. Such was the way of the Vampire Hierarchy.

* * *

Hiccup walked closely to Astrid as they climbed down a dank hole. "Uh, Astrid, this is starting to have the feel of a horror flick, a really cheesy yet predictable one."

"Hiccup…can you keep it down?" Astrid was fighting the goosebumps at their close vicinity and him talking didn't make this any easier.

"Sorry, it is just; can we even trust this Snotlout? I mean, this Master guy, what if he is duping him into handing us over? No offense to the big guy, but, I smell a dirty rat-."

"You have every right to suspect me," Snotlout's monotone voice cut through the silence, his form unmoving as he observed their surroundings.

"I do, I mean yeah…so ham up, confess." Hiccup could barely make out his own hand and they were only half way in, spooky. Plus the nice guy with comedic chops usually went third, in this case likely first as the vampire good looking guy and hot girl usually came in last.

"I just told you that you have every right to suspect me, I did not say I was guilty of anything. The Master does indeed pose a threat and if not handled could lead to some serious trouble topside. It was best to take the Slayer to deal with the problem…not bring you along." He turned to face them as he vamped out, his forehead slightly bumpy and his fangs sticking out.

"I knew it, see, he is going to eat us." Hiccup brought a stake but couldn't stop his hand from shaking.

Astrid rolled her eyes and placed a hand over his. It felt remarkably warm, unlike Snotlout's which remained cool. "Relax; he is on our side Hiccup. Snotlout, how far is the Master?'

"He is close, and he is expecting us. Be on your guard, remember to throw all you have at him, you won't get a second chance." His features softened as he led the way further in, his mind his own.

Hiccup sighed as Astrid walked ahead of him. He still felt uneasy, something about Snotlout gave him distrust and…well…he kind of threatened him in the looks department. He could see why Astrid liked him, still, he couldn't let up, give in, he knew deep down he and Astrid were meant to be.

Astrid stopped suddenly as she heard the earth move. Her hand instinctively went to her stake and out of the corner of her eye she saw a vamp lunge at her. Pushed onto her back she felt a sharp pain jab her back but a flood of adrenaline coursed through her and as the vamp snapped at her she dug her stake up turning him to dust. "Looks like we are the honored guests of the welcoming committee," she noted dryly.

"And here we are without presents, darn." Hiccup reached down and helped Astrid to her feet. Of course as he did so they were inches from each other, their eyes locked and both felt something, even with neither could say so. Hiccup was the first to pull away, his eyes averting as he rubbed his arm.

"C'mon you two…this way!" Snotlout motioned for them to follow and growled. This Hiccup was proving to be a problem, if left alone could prove problematic.

"Snotlout…how well do you know the Master…personally?" Astrid ventured her body tense and a snaking feeling of suspicion crept through her brain like a small fire lit.

"The Master is an Ancient Vampire…we have crossed paths before." Snotlout wouldn't say anything more, lest he stir even more doubt. Time was running out and if for one second she decided to leave…he would be forced to act out the Master's will.

"Uh huh…and by crossed paths you mean…he took you out to get a bite and you two became fast friends?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes and then heard the wild running pitter patter of vamps.

"It is not safe if we stay together, Astrid and I will take the North Tunnel, Hiccup you can take the South. We'll meet up at the Master's Chamber, if all goes well." Snotlout moved low to avoid detection.

"Astrid, I don't think this is wise, Snotlout is up to something…I can see it in his monkey like body language." Hiccup didn't like the idea of being separated from Astrid; jealousy aside it was his lack of slaying and being in this situation that ate at him.

"Hiccup, you saved my life once, and I appreciate that. Now let me save yours…it is not too late to turn back. You can still help the others, I am not sure what I feel…but I do know I can't see you dying again…I can't."

"Astrid…I…" Hiccup saw her first fly and cringed as it hit his arm. "Ow, c'mon this was a romantic moment, what did you do that for?"

"I want you to remember how that feels…and this." She pulled him to her and kissed his lips. Unlike the first kiss this was deeper and more heart felt. Pulling back she moved a hand through her hair and wore a sad smile.

"Wow…I mean…I can't believe you just did that. Though what is with that smile, see this smile, this is the smile of the guy who just got kissed by the hottest girl ever!" He pointed at his broad smile.

She laughed lightly and placed a hand on his cheek. "Hiccup, find a nice girl, someone normal. I don't know what will happen when I do reach the Master, all I know is my chances aren't that great. I may come off as head strong and invincible, but really, I'm just scared inside. You mean a lot to me, and so, in doing this I…"

"Astrid…we got to go," Snotlout waved his arm impatiently.

"Goodbye Hiccup," Astrid moved off and fought the stinging tears. This would be the fight of her life and while not as prepared as she liked…she knew this was a fight she wouldn't lose lying down. Her friends depended on her…and if the Master was as bad as Snotlout said she was the only one for the job.

Hiccup was left standing there and as he contemplated leaving, for like a second, he realized what the kiss had been. "Oh c'mon, the kiss of death, really? You kiss me as you march off to your death, shouldn't it be my death at your lips? Vamps or not…I intend to see you through this Astrid…ready or not here I come…I hope."

Hiccup moved off down the tunnel Snotlout had recommended and then he was ambushed. Vamps from all over began to leap forth from the wall and he froze, paralyzed to his spot and held his ground as they converged on his location.

**Authors note: **Astrid and Snotlout head to face the Master while Hiccup is facing a horde of merciless vamps. Gobber, Heather, and Tuffnut prepare topside for the Master's arrival and in the Great Hall will be a gathering of humans, enough to feed an army of vamps. It is all coming to a head; can Astrid face the Master and win? The Two Part Finale begins next.


	7. Chapter 7 True Companions pt 1

CH.7: True Companions pt 1

Gobber stood up from his chair suddenly spooking Tuffnut and startling Heather. "This is it, this is what we've been looking for. On the Blood Moon in order for the Master to arise he must have a substituent of one or more sacrifices of the human variety, only then shall he set foot on the soil above."

"And where is such a gathering going to take place? I mean, it isn't like my band is playing a gig at that drinking place and like half of the town will be there." Tuffnut laughed it off as he restringed his bass.

Heather and Gobber exchanged looks as it all made sense then. "The sacrifices you spoke of…they will all be in one place during the Blood Moon."

"This is terrible, though it also works well on our behalf." Gobber caught Heather's baffled look and clarified. "If we can protect the humans…be there before it all goes down, we should be able to stop the Master, perhaps buy Astrid the time she needs to slay him."

"I like your plan, just one teeny problem…we don't slay. I mean, yeah I can put on a brave face, but I read books and do spells, I'm not really the physical type of gal." She didn't mean to put herself down, but, she wasn't the Slayer or trying to be.

'Yes, well, slaying isn't that difficult really. You pick up a stake and jab them in the heart, if you can maneuver around them all the better for ya. I've done some slaying in my younger days, though, can't say much about it now." He closed the book and sat down.

"What if the vamps get on stage? Does it hurt when you are bitten? I think it would be kinda cool being immortal, never aging and rocking on for centuries…whoa…I just gave myself goosebumps."

Heather rolled her eyes and stood up. "I think I can do a spell that can keep vamps from getting inside…though I am not certain how long it will hold."

"We need them inside with us Heather, perhaps you can keep them from leaving, we needn't have them taking the humans with them to feast." Gobber walked over and began to pile weapons into the open bag.

"I'm just a beginner level Wicca Gobber…what if I fail?" Heather felt a lot was weighing on her in this timely hour. Astrid needed time, but, she wasn't at all certain she could pull it off.

"I will be there to help you out, as a Watcher I have some training in the magical properties. Tuffnut while on stage do not stop playing, if people know something is wrong they will panic, and that will only lead to the situation getting out of hand."

"You can count on me G man, I won't let you down." Tuffnut saluted and taking his bass headed out.

Gobber ran a hand over his face and sighed. "I am really doubting your generation has what it takes to survive."

"Oh c'mon G man…don't forget…we have Astrid on our side. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Astrid was flung across the room as she settled on the ground. Shaking her head she picked herself up and parried with her arms under the intense blows of the Master. He was prepared, and while not at full strength he could still toss her around like a rag doll.

"You did well Snotlout, bringing me the Slayer alone. Her meddlesome friends would only get in the way, this way I can deal with her myself." He grinned a toothy grin as he approached her and broke through her defense and gripped her by the neck.

"Snotlout…I trusted you…" Astrid fought for breath and brought her arms down pushing him back and delivering a deft blow to his chin sending him crashing onto a crypt.

"Astrid…you don't understand the will of the Master. He makes you do things, his control is much too strong to resist. I am not all innocent as I appear to be, I have done things…horrible things. By gaining your trust-."

"You pretty much delivered me to my death," Buffy glowered at him. She should've listened to Hiccup. Racing at the Master she spin kicked him into the corner and as she brought her fist back he took that chance to strike at her sending her onto her back.

"Snotlout, did you get yourself a little companion? I promise I won't break her too much, perhaps when I am finished you can turn her, that way she can join us." The Master bent down and kicked Astrid in the ribs.

"Augh!" Astrid screamed out tasting her own blood. The force of the kick was quite strong and as she rolled onto her side she placed her hand on the floor to steady herself.

"If it is…no…I won't turn her…" Snotlout shook his head feeling himself falling in darkness, no matter how much he clawed he couldn't climb out.

Astrid got to her feet and holding her side she swung a right hook sending the Master tumbling into the wall. "I am Astrid the Slayer…no one is doing anything to me! I intend to kill you, Master of all evil, and then I am coming for you Snotlout!"

"A pity, I guess the only alternative now is to kill you. And to think…I was going easy on you." Drago ran a finger along his lip and tasted his own blood. Wearing a smirk he approached the Slayer and catching her first he pulled her close then head butted her.

Astrid screamed in pain then saw her stake in his hand. Panic filled her eyes and as she reached feebly for it she suddenly gasped feeling the stake enter her body. Looking down she could see the stake embedded in her; with her blood trailing down in slow steady drops, it made her skin crawl and her vision to blur.

"How does it feel…to have the shoe on the other foot? It sucks doesn't it, to be staked and left to die. Tell me…where are your friends? Is anyone here to save you? I wouldn't call those friends…merely those who hold you back from your full potential; it only proves that a Slayer only has herself to rely on. To be steeped in loneliness and darkness, but I can give you a home, a place where you truly fit in." Drago knelt down seeing the color drain from her human flesh.

Astrid spat her blood at him and glared. "I would rather die saving the world…then live destroying it. Your kind make me sick…and if I get through this…"

Drago began to laugh and those vampires who bore witness also shared in the laughter. "I can hear your heart Astrid…it is sounding rather weak about now. I will do you a service though…I shall hurry you along to your maker so the next Slayer comes into play."

Picking her up by the throat he began heading to where a small body of water had collected. He could feel the resistance but it was just mortality kicking in, fighting for those last breaths of human existence. Turning her over he let her see her dying reflection. To see the fear reflected back, to know that in the end…all she had was herself.

* * *

Hiccup had managed to survive the slaughter, barely, his body was beaten and bruised but he held his own. Of course this was only after being saved by Toothless, er, Night Fury.

"Do you take pleasure in being surrounded in dark caverns underground?" Night asked tossing his sword into the air and catching it with a raised hand.

"I had it covered…and no. What are you doing here anyway?" Hiccup went to place his stake away catching the glint of the sword Night wielded. It was silvery with a black handle to it.

"The real reason I am called a Night Fury…is that I hunt things in the night with a fury unmatched by many. The Slayer is a female, no males at all in that private club. So I have my own group of specialized hunters, those who take out demons and such. This is one of my spots in my search for the Master, though he has alluded me. I happened upon you and your welcome by the way."

"I had it fine…till the third, fourth, fifth one showed up. And I didn't ask for your help. I need to find out where Astrid and Snotlout went, did you happen-?"

Night heaved a sigh and indicated a small tunnel nearby. "Take that…it should lead you to them. Oh and if you intend on taking on the Master…my advice is don't. The guy is way too strong and something tells me death only awaits those that try. Good luck my friend…maybe we'll meet again."

"Heh…I doubt it." Hiccup raced off leaving the Night Fury behind. Of course his words played in the back of his head till he stood on the other end, seeing Snotlout waiting for him.

"Hiccup…been waiting for you, ready to dance?" Snotlout vamped out and charged at him.

* * *

Gobber, Heather, and Tuffnut had arrived at their destination all set to go. Once inside they already found it to be quite packed and full of innocent humans. The lights were dimmed and Tuffnut went to join his band on the stage, his bass already plugged in and his mind was racing with energy to play in front of a live audience.

"Alright, now Heather you sure you got this?" Gobber asked.

"Yes, I mean sort of, I hope." Heather walked over under the stairs as she began the incantation. The place began to flood with light as it enveloped the walls and settled in near the ceiling.

"Fancy magic show…though I didn't pay." Dagur hit Heather knocking her out and watched as the magical field dissipated.

"Heather!" Gobber took a step towards her but saw the vampire vamp out. "Right, so, what are you after?"

"I'm here to see the Master gets what he wants, and, something tells me the show is just about to begin." He nodded his head at the stage as the band began to play. The people began to move about to the beat…unaware that vampires were assembling for the feast.

"Oh dear," Gobber looked around feeling things had gotten out of their hands too quickly. He just hoped Astrid hurried up down below.


	8. Chapter 8 True Companions pt 2

CH.8: True Companions pt 2

Hiccup never thought he'd be squaring off against Snotlout, vampire for most facial expressions ever. The guy only had a wide range of emotion, from blank stare to brooding, what more was there to the guy? Gripping the stake in his hand he began to circle him…but he didn't even budge. "Oh c'mon, try and make this somewhat entertaining-."

"Are you going to take this serious or not? I will not fall into your baited trap and if you intend to parade like an idiot, you can do so when you're in school."

"Hey…I will have you know I am just being myself, no need to get cold on me vampire boy. Now…you want serious…I will bring it, oh yeah, any minute now." He knew his chances weren't the greatest, but, if he didn't give it his all Astrid could…no, don't think of that, not now he chided himself.

"No wonder she doesn't love you, I mean, look at you." He gestured at all of him.

"You just pointed at all of me…man you are so dead now…uh…you know what I mean." He charged forth but was swatted aside without the big guy moving a muscle. "I wasn't ready then…ok now I am."

Snotlout side stepped him and swept his leg out catching him in the back. "How about now?"

"I know she doesn't love me, ok, I mean yeah I'm not popular and maybe I spend too much time reading comics, but so what? I am confident in my own skin, never trying to be something I am not. I know how I feel about her, so, even if she never returns my feelings…I'm ok with that."

"You will join her soon enough then…" He said as he charged at him. Breaking through his defense he brushed off his feeble attacks with an almost human yawn, if vampires did sleep. Each attack drove the mortal back and he found himself enjoying the look of pain cross over his features.

"What do you…mean…by that?" Watching his stake fly out of his hand he managed to dodge the next attack and brought his fist across his face. "Ha, did you see that, oww."

Gripping him by his throat he leaned in giving him a cold stare. "The Master has Astrid right where he wants her…and with her death he will grow stronger yet."

"No…that can't be…you monster! She trusted you…how could you let this happen?" He struggled in his vice like grip and fought for his breath. Kicking futilely at him he tried head butting him, but in the end felt his head pound.

"Astrid was a means to an end, and…I never trusted myself around her. Sooner or later I would end up hurting her, better she never know the real me and spare the heartache." He squeezed harder and watched the color drain from him. Hearing his pulse he drew nearer to his pulse point.

"Snotlout…drop him!" A commanding voice echoed off the walls.

Snotlout obeyed and knelt down. "Master I was only-."

"The deed is done, you may now help me evacuate. Something up above is causing me to weaken, so, it would seem Dagur has failed me, though I expected as much." Walking off he then felt something grip his ankle. Looking down he saw the boy, his eyes near daggers.

"You…can't have…killed her…" He began to pull himself up, his face distraught as tears ran down his face.

"Oh but I have boy…and if you value this mortal life of yours, you'd best let go." He watched him closely and then nodding his head at Snotlout he walked on.

"I don't think you will be needing this…till we meet again." Snotlout then brought his foot down crushing his leg with vampiric strength.

"Augh!" Hiccup yelled out. Hot tears stung his face and as he tried to reach for Snotlout all he could see was of him leaving, his black coat about him. Holding his leg he could see his hand shake and his teeth were clenched. Seeing a body nearby he began to crawl, each movement causing wracking pains of daggers slicing into him.

Images of Astrid kept coming back to him, images of when they first met to when they had shared that kiss. Shaking his head he refused to believe what they had said, no, she was the Slayer…she couldn't be-.

Once he was there though he found her body devoid of life. Her skin was pale and judging by how wet she was he presumed it had to be do with drowning. With his leg pretty much being useless to him he pulled himself over the last few feet and cradled her head in his lap. "Hey Astrid…can you hear me? Of course you can't, what am I thinking, you are probably living a vampire free existence in heaven, or somewhere just like it pleasant and all. I know you had a hard life down here…and I don't blame you for not wanting to come back, but, if you are listening…there is something I've been meaning to say…

"From the moment I saw you…I knew I loved you. Yeah I came off as a bit of a creeper at first, not exactly good looking and possibly way down on your radar of hotness. I know your dream guy is dangerous and brooding, possibly not even that but still good looking, and I get it…I really do. It is just…I wish you could open your eyes to for once; going for the nice guy, plain in sight and ready to give his all for you. So…hope you are enjoying your time above…if I ever happen to be up there, well, hope you give me a nod or at least a friendly wave…cause if not that would suck…so…yeah that was it really."

Running his hand through her hair he began to sob. His body was hurting like hell but he couldn't give a bleeding heart…cause right now he was hurting on the inside more than his leg. Leaning down he began to give her a kiss, his tears falling on her as he pulled up.

* * *

Astrid found herself free of pain as she sat in the clouds above. Everything was so pleasant and peaceful; nothing could hurt her nor terrorize her. There were some dead relatives about inviting her to sit down for a chat; however, much as she wanted to something didn't feel right.

"It isn't your time yet," a small voice said.

"Huh?" Astrid half turned in her seat and saw a girl with paint on her face, her prone form low to the ground, but her voice was that of a child.

"You are part of something great, a power that has been around since the dawn of time. We are the Slayer…and this…this is merely an illusion, a safety box for you till you choose of your own accord what you want to do. If you wish you can go to the real heaven, safety straddled between you as nothing could ever hurt you. However if you return you can continue to do the good you have done, perhaps even find that safety you have longed for most of your life."

"What are you babbling about?" Astrid could not understand a word she was saying.

"You don't understand…not yet anyway. Someday I will return to you again, till then, return to the one you love." She wore a smile till she disappeared.

"Wait…did you say love? Look little sister, not sure you know this, but I'm kind of single. Hello?" Astrid then heard a voice speaking. It sounded familiar, wait, was that Hiccup? It sounded like he was crying and as she heard his words she felt her heart respond. "Ok…that is new…whoa!"

* * *

Gobber was trying his best to deal with the overflowing of vamps, but, he was just one man. Staking one vamp he found another one coming at him. Racing up the steps he tried a spell…but it was kind of difficult with these beasts making fun of him.

"Oh yeah…rock to the beat!" Tuffnut yelled into the mike. The lead singer pushed him away and he glowered as he kept to his bass.

Ruffnut was chatting with some of her friends when some unruly brute crashed into their table. "Ugh, this place is just deplorable, hello…check please?"

The vampire bounded to his feet and then went to sink his fangs into one of the girls. Sucking hard he drained her blood and dropped her to the floor. His fangs still had fresh blood as he turned to her.

"Ok, eww, wait…your real aren't you?' Ruffnut felt fear clutch her belly as she tried to flee. The vampire was right behind her and she tried the door…but it was locked. "Um…did you want money perhaps? I got plenty of money…loads…my parents are rich. Here." She tossed money at the vamp but it didn't respond.

Dropping down from above a figure landed before the vamp brandishing a silver edged weapon, his hair swept back as he held his weapon up. "The girl offered you money…no need to lose your head over it."

Swinging his blade he took off his head and wore a smirk. Getting up he turned to her and smiled.

"Oh, be still my heart, wait do I know you?" She found herself saying, but soon she found herself pulled to him, her hand on his chest as she couldn't control her heart.

"We go to the same school, and have some of the same classes. I'll see you in school tomorrow." He then kissed her deeply. Pulling back he winked at her as he raced into the fold, his weapon held high and his green eyes ablaze.

Ruffnut lost her balance and giggled. "Ok…see you then…"

Gobber was pinned to the wall and brought out his stake and sent the vamp through the rail. "Yes, well, you deserved that. Oh dear…Heather…you ok?"

Heather was stirring awake and noticed the disarray all over the place. "I think so…ugh…what happened?" Getting up she saw a boy with black hair fighting the vamps. He had certain flair to his fighting, sort of like a kick butt Hiccup.

"Going somewhere Red?" Dagur advanced as he showed his vampiric face.

"I was, I mean to say, not anywhere in particular." She could feel herself pressed into the wall and fear tugged at her belly.

"Well…best I'll have a bite to eat then, seeing how you aren't going anywhere." He went to lean in to bite her when a fire blazed between them, and not that kind. Jumping back he saw a girl with a blue sweater standing there, her eyes cool and collected. "Bloody hell…what was that?"

"Just a touch of the blaze that is coherent with the goddess of fire, touch the girl again and you will get even more of this fire then you wish." Her hair was trailing down her back and her mouth worked into a crooked smile.

"Sod it, I am out of here. This has just gotten beyond my pay grade." He raced for the exit and yelled at the night.

"T-Thanks…I was kind of nervous there for a second," Heather swallowed and saw the girl turn to her. Her cheeks flushed and she looked down to see her hand reaching for hers.

"You have power…great power in you. I can help you…you know…if you want." Pulling away she brushed her hair aside. "I am Storm Fly, my friends call me Storm. I'll see you around." She began moving off.

"Bye," Heather felt a tingle from their touch and looked down at her hand. Her cheeks had begun to flush at the contact and as Gobber joined her she tried to look away.

"Well…that went better than I expected. Are you ok…you look-?"

"Huh, fine, never better. Where is Astrid?" She looked around after the remaining vamps were taken care of.

* * *

Hiccup sat there a bit more until the pain in his leg had numbed. Only then did he decide to leave, though he would not leave her body here for vamps or demons to feast on. Reaching to scoop her into his arms he was about to slip a hand under her when he saw her face brighten up. A hand reached for his collar and he saw her face. He could not form words and yet the happiness began to overtake him.

"Move that hand anywhere further down…and this Slayer will beat you silly." She smiled at him showing that she was just joking.

"Astrid…you're alive!" Hiccup held her but realized she had just come back so he settled on a small embrace.

"Yeah, and, I have you to thank for it. I heard your voice…and my heart beat. I never heard anyone say such kind words to me before, and, I thank you for them. I guess there is still work for me to do here." She sat up and noticed his leg.

"Hmm, oh yeah your vampire boyfriend did that to me, don't worry it looks worse than it actually feels, or the other way around." He laughed lightly.

Astrid looked at him closely and then pulled him down into a kiss. There was much warmth that flooded her body and her cheeks blushed, however this kiss meant a great deal than the other one, she was putting her all into it. When the kiss ended she let her voice play along his ear.

"I love you too." She held onto him tight and smiled as tears trickled down her face.

* * *

_There may come a time when evil persists, where it lurks in the shadows never to quit_

Snotlout and the Master stood in a new lair with Dagur who very much was berated for his actions. Kicked out he snarled before leaving.

_Though hope always remains in those we least expect_

Night and Storm stood in a group of individuals, some whose faces were not seen. They were looking over a map detailing their next strike. Storm was looking at a picture of Heather fondly.

_A Slayer is only as strong as those she keeps close to her, though in the end she may travel it alone, for now…she likes it the way it is._

Astrid sat in a hospital room holding the hand of Hiccup as doctors discussed his leg. She gave him a fond smile, remembering that he had saved her from her darkness, her death. Gobber and Heather were also there adding some cheer. This was not the end of her journey…it was just the beginning.

**Authors note: **I hope you enjoyed this tale. I tried my best to bring about a buffyesque feel to it as much as I could, though also taking it in new directions as well. Far as who plays who some are easier to tell than others. I might make a sequel to it; not sure, sound off if you want one though.


End file.
